1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for displaying data contents such as data of music pieces, display apparatuses, display programs, and server apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Playback apparatuses having large-capacity storages (storage media or storage devices) such as hard disk devices and non-volatile memories are becoming increasingly widespread as music playback apparatuses. Such playback apparatuses permit saving or storage of thousands or tens of thousands of music pieces. Thus, users can always prepare data of music pieces and carry the music data with them to listen to a desired music piece.
In addition, systems in which music data is distributed to playback apparatuses via the Internet or the like have been in public use.
Techniques related to the above apparatuses and systems are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-207417 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-202302.